Stay with me
by Kaah' Tay
Summary: Com o passar do tempo Sakura começa a refletir se realmente é merecedora do amor de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**. . : : Stay with me : : . .**

**oOo**

**Aproveite o dia**

**Ou morra se lamentando do tempo que perdeu**

**Está vazio e frio sem você aqui**

**oOo**

Finalmente a guerra havia terminado.

Finalmente os ninjas conseguiram um pouco da sua merecida paz.

E era tudo graças a Naruto.

"_Sim, sempre ele"_

A rosada estava em sua casa. Afundada em seus pensamentos. Se sentindo sozinha e culpada.

Sakura simplesmente não suportava mais os olhares de acusação que Sai e os outros direcionavam a ela. E tudo por causa de Naruto.

"_Sim, sempre ele"_

O Uzumaki era o único que não queria descansar... Ele dizia que ainda não tinha terminado seus deveres. Ele ainda queria sair em busca de Sasuke. Mesmo sabendo que as possibilidades do amigo voltar eram mínimas e que isso só o destruiria mais e mais.

E as pessoas realmente sentiam muita raiva de Sakura por fazer-lo sofrer por causa de uma _simples _promessa.

O garoto sempre se esforçou para conquistar a Haruno, mas nada do que ele fazia era visto com bons olhos por ela... Ou era?

A forma com que Sakura se preocupava com Naruto era uma coisa que ia além dos limites.

Ninguém percebia o quanto ela realmente o amava.

Não poderia ser hipócrita e dizer que não sentia mais nada pelo Uchiha. É claro que ela sentia. Sakura ainda o amava de uma forma que não poderia explicar. Mas agora ela percebia que esse amor era do tipo que se tem por um amigo... Um irmão.

Ela desejava que Sasuke fosse tão feliz quanto Naruto. Ela desejava poder apagar seu passado...

"_O passado..."_

Se podesse mudá-lo nunca teria deixado Naruto ir.

Não teria o desprezado tanto...

No entanto não era isso que ela fazia ainda nos dias de hoje?

Ela xingava, esmurrava e o ignorava de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Isso doía mais nela que em qualquer um. Como ela gostaria de dizer o que realmente sentia. Que o desejava tanto quanto ele a queria. Que apesar de não demonstrar ele era seu luz. _Seu Naruto_.

Mas ela não tinha direito nenhum de dizer isso a ele.

Ele era bom demais.

Era muito mais do que ela merecia...

* * *

><p><em>Eeei povo! <em>

_Como é que vocês estão?_

_Enfim... fiz esse cap. curtinho e os próximos também serão assim, mas espero que vocês gostem ^^_

_A fic vai ser meia focada em como Sakura se sente em relação a Naruto e como ele se sente sobre ela._

_Se houver uma boa "resposta" [ reviews] de vocês eu continuo... se não houver... pelo menos eu tentei né? ;)_

_Até mais e b__eijos da _**Kaah'**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Stay With Me:.**

**oOo**

**Eu sinto minhas memórias desaparecendo com o tempo**

**Mas eu sou muito jovem para me preocupar**

**Essas ruas em que nós viajamos sofrerão do mesmo passado perdido**

**oOo**

Se todos ainda acreditavam que Naruto fazia de tudo apenas por ela, e se ela se sentia tão apaixonada por ele, porque eles simplesmente não ficam juntos ?

Porque tudo tinha que parecer tão errado?

O que havia de tão complicado em demonstrar tudo o que ela sentia por ele ?

Ela o amava tanto_, tanto..._

Então porque se sentir tão desmerecedora dele ?

Os sentimentos dela eram tão profundos que a faziam pensar que ele merecia alguém melhor que ela.

Alguém que sempre tivera o amado, o admirado... alguém que o colocasse pra cima e não uma pessoa como ela, que só fazia critica-lo e desanima-lo.

_"Ele merecia alguém como Hinata"_

Doía muito nela ter que admitir isso, mas era verdade.

Hinata sempre o amara.

Sempre quis protege-lo.

E Sakura?

O que ela tinha feito por ele?

Ela apenas fez com que ele sofresse, se sentisse inferior e compactuasse com uma promessa que o perseguia desde sua infância.

Mesmo assim Naruto estava lá pra ela e era isso que ela não conseguia entender.

_"Por que Naturo? Por quê?"_

Todo aquele carinho destinado a ela, todo aquele amor, aquela devoção...

Era muito mais do que ela merecia.

Estava fora de seu entendimento.

Sakura continuava a mal-tratar Naruto na tentativa de que ele se afastasse, que a esquecesse...

Porque ela com certeza, nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

* * *

><p><em>Oooii gente :D<em>

_Tudo bem com vocês?_

_Que saudades que eu tava aqui do :c_

_Eu tenho que me desculpar por demorar a atualizar minhas fics, mas é que tem acontecido tanta coisa na minha vida._

_Eu vou deixar tudo explicado lá no meu perfil, se alguém se interessar em dar uma olhadinha vai poder entender melhor o porque da demora ._

_Quero agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviwes *-*_

_Eu acho que nem adianta comentar as reviwes que vocês deixaram, porque provavelmente vocês nem se lembram mais disso :s_

_Mas eu agradeço as dicas, elogios e sugestões que vocês me deram._

__Agradecimentos à : __**Mama King, Marcela**,** Srta Uzumaki e Loirinha Uzumaki.**__

__Enfim, mereço mais reviews ? __

__:D__


End file.
